Software and data acquisition techniques will be developed to allow magnetic resonance imaging scanners to act as fully integrated instruments for the combined measurement of vasculature morphology (angiography) with accurate, wide dynamic range blood flow quantification. A new type of mathematical analysis and reconstruction procedure based on a modified nonlinear time-frequency distribution will be used to generate a factorization of spin density and motion effects without he problems of low resolution, interference terms and noise sensitivity of previous methods. The method will also avoid the use of motion models or assumptions about the complexity of the motion. Preliminary results suggest the feasibility of the approach, which uses a special pulse sequence and novel reconstruction processing, not available in other approaches or systems. Potential applications exist in a wide range of clinical problems involving vascular disorders, preoperative planning and post-procedural efficacy evaluation. The technology will be suitable for commercial implementation in workstation or as embedded licensed software.